As shown in FIG. 4, a conventional high pressure spray container 8A, such as a pesticide sprayer, is generally a container with a nozzle 81A and a tube 82A disposed therein. Liquid or pesticide, which is generally highly vaporizable and flammable, and high pressure air or gas are injected into the container for spraying purposes. A concave (upwards) bottom 83A is usually formed in the spray container 8A so that some liquid remains left within the container 8A after use. This is very dangerous, especially when these kinds of spray containers are inadvertently burned, since explosion may result from this effect.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages of the conventional pressurized spray containers.